continuos love
by ryanlovr16
Summary: Hinata is not liked, but she meets a guy named naruto. She falls in love with him very quickly. But can she steal his heart away from sakura? Sorry everyone, i am not good at summaries.


Unconditional love.

By: Nichole Pressley.

CHAPTER 1: The starting of something new.

These lonely roads that I walk everyday, all alone, no one there to talk to me. I always thought about becoming social and making friends, but then I remembered what had happened to me last time.

Flash back

_Me and sakura were walking quietly down the road for 5 minutes before sakura started a conversation. " What do you think about our friendship?" I looked at her confused. I wouldn't understand why she would ask something like that. " I'm glad that we are friends, why?" I said firmly. She looked at me with sad eyes, just as if she was about to cry. " Well, what would you do if I told you that my mom isn't going to let me hang out with you?" I looked her, and could feel tears swelling up in my eyes, but I still fought the tears back." I don't know, she didn't say that…d-did s-she?" I could feel the tears sliding down my red cheeks. " I'm sorry, hinata- Chan!" She ran off, crying. I didn't know what to do, she was the bastes friend that I have ever had, and the only friend that actually cared for me. I cried the whole time that I was headed home._

End flashback

I could feel tears swelling back up at the memory of this. I wiped my tears away and headed on to school. I walked in the door of the school, and walked over to my locker and ignored everyone. I closed my locker and went into the room, embarrassed because it is the 1rst day of school. I sat down at a desk that appeared to be empty. I laid my head down, and went back to sleep until class begun. I didn't realize that these seats were paired seats until I felt someone sit down next to me, I looked up to see who it was. I noticed a familiar pink haired girl, about my age, sitting next to me, so I turned away, thinking of that memory, and looked up at the teacher, who was also ready to begin class. " Ok, class, welcome back to school, and the seats that you are sitting in right now, will be your permanent seats for the rest of this year." I heard a grunt come from sakura, the pinked haired girl.

There was no doubt that she didn't want to sit next to me, she just wanted to be away from me. Ever since we haven't been friends, she had become one of those preppy, popular girls, who thought that they were all that, and they always had the hottest boyfriends ever. They like to wear those tights pants, with low cut shirts, that were tight and showed their abs through their shirt. I scooted my chair a little away from her, that way she would feel a little bit more better. As soon as I looked up, I noticed him. He had short blonde hair, with blue eyes, and was wearing a orange jumpsuit. 

I couldn't take my eyes off of him for about 5 minutes, he was just to cute. I noticed that he was staring right back, so I turned away and stared out the window. " Well I don't have anything planned for class, today, so I am going to cut some music on, and ya'll can do whatever ya'll want, just keep the noise down. The teacher cut usher's song, yeah, on and then turned to his computer. Sakura got up and went over there with the popular kids, where that blued eyed kid was. There was no way that I would fit in with that group, so I decided to just stare out the window and stay quiet until the class was over. "So, what's your name?' A voice came from beside me. I turned and looked deep into a pair of big, blue eyes. " h-hinata, wh-whats your n-name?" I asked bashfully. I looked down and fiddled with my hands, trying not to show that I am blushing. " Naruto, why don't you come over here and hang out with us?" He asked quietly. I got quiet for a moment. Then stared off back out the window. " B-because I don't fit into that group. Th-they don't l-like ki-kids like m-me." I continued to stare out the window, feeling that someone was staring at me. " Well fine then, I will stay over here and talk to you, because you look really lonely."

I looked at him and smiled the sweet smiles that I do. We talked the rest of that period, and then he walked me home. I sat down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. I could feel that something new was about to start, but I couldn't feel what that new thing was at first. I smiled at my self, and then went to sleep.

--

Please review and tell me what you think about it...I would love the reviews, and the second chp will be coming up soon.


End file.
